Halloween For Yesung
by Nakazawa Ryu
Summary: member Suju jadi zombie? lalu Yesung? yaoi/little bit kyusung/ONESHOOT


**Title : Halloween For Yesung**

.

**Cast : All member SJ sebelum Yesung wamil**

**. **

**Pairing : Kyusung**

**. **

**Rate : T (Tak Tau xD)**

**. **

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to God and their self. But this story is MINE**

**. **

**Warning : BL, Yaoi, Shonen Ai, typo bertebaran atas unsur kesengajaan, bahasa suka-suka yang nulis, alur maju, mundur, macet(?), horror gak, apalagi humor** .

.

.

* * *

.

.

hai... Hai...Ryu datang lagi bawa coretan gaje

utang Ryu gak ada kan yah *ditimpuk xD

Yak! Bukankah Ryu udah bilang lupakan coretan gaje yang lain. Itu udah dibuang ke tong sampah xD

Nah, coretan gaje yang ini cuma buat peringatan Halloween Day, sama 'sedikit' kangen buat nyiksa Yesungie Mommy *dijambak

yah, gak dipaksa buat baca kok. Daripada ujung-ujungnya nge-bash, mending **OUT **sebelum mual^^

buat yang mau baca Ryu ucapkan...

.

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja manis sedang berjalan terburu buru di lorong sebuah gedung. Jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 : 30 malam. Hal yang wajar jika lorong tersebut sunyi. Sudah hampir tengah malam rupanya. Salahkan jadwalnya yang seolah ingin mencekiknya hari ini, sehingga dia harus pulang selarut ini. Namja manis itu terus mempercepat jalannya. Ntah kenapa dia merasa merinding berjalan sendirian di lorong itu.

.

.

Setelah sampai, namja manis itu langsung membuka pintu ruangan itu dan masuk ke dalam. Tak lupa dia menutup kembali pintu tersebut. Namun dahinya langsung berkerut bingung melihat keadaan ruangan yang gelap gulita. Tidak ada penerangan sedikitpun. Namja manis itu menggeleng dan menghela napasnya berat.

.

"kenapa mereka begitu pemalas bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menghidupkan lampu. Aku rasa ini tidak akan menghabiskan tenaga mereka" namja manis itu menggerutu. Berjalan perlahan seraya meraba dinding. Mencari saklar lampu. Setelah menemukannya, segera ia menekannya. Namun matanya langsung terbelalak begitu melihat keadaan ruangan tersebut. 'Apakah baru terjadi gempa lokal disini' fikirnya. Ruangan itu, atau bisa kita sebut dorm, sungguh dalam keadaan yang 'mengenaskan'. Terlalu berantakan untuk ukuran dorm berpenghuni. Kaset, majalah berserakan di lantai, botol-botol minum, bungkus snack. Munkin titanic masih lewat keadaannya dibandingkan ruangan ini.

.

.

Namja manis itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam dorm. Membawa langkah gontainya menuju ruang santai.

.

Namja manis itu sedikit tersentak saat melihat salah satu member duduk di sofa panjang. Membelakanginya.

.

.

"wookie?" gumannya saat mengenali sosok yang tengah duduk membelakanginya itu. Segera dia menghampiri sosok tersebut dan menjatuhkan diri disebelahnya.

.

.

"haaahh Wookie, hyung lelah sekali. Jadwal hari ini sungguh-sungguh membuat tubuh hyung hampir remuk kau tau." namja manis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa seraya mengajak bicara namja disebelahnya-Ryeowook-yang masih menunduk sejak tadi. Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menghalau rasa lelah yang mendera tubuhnya.

.

.

"oh ya Wookie, kenapa dorm berantakan sekali eoh? Apa saja yang kalian lakukan seharian ini? Dan kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah sangat larut kau tau. Apa kau bertengkar dengan Sungmin?" namja manis itu bertanya masih dengan menutup matanya. Sedikit heran melihat dongsaeng nya yang satu ini masih terjaga selarut ini. Kecuali dia sedang bertengkar dengan sungmin-namjachingunya- dan ingin bercerita padanya. Karena itu Ryeowook menunggunya pulang. Begitulah kira-kira menurutnya.

.

.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Ryeowook, namja manis itu membuka matanya dan menegakkan duduknya. Menatap namja mungil disebelahnya yang masih tertunduk dan diam sejak tadi.

.

"Wookie-ya? Hey, ada apa denganmu?" namja manis itu sedikit mengguncang baru Ryeowook.

.

"eeerrggghhh... Ye..sung..." Ryeowook menggeram lirih dengan suara serak.

.

Namja manis itu atau kita bisa memanggilnya yesung tersentak mendengar Ryeowook menggeram dengan suara lirih dan terdengar menyeramkan. Bahkan Ryeowook memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel hyung.

.

.

Perlahan sosok Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya. Dan saat itu juga mata yesung membulat dengan tubuh gemetar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Wajah Ryeowook saat ini benar benar sangat mengerikan. Wajah pucat, lingkaran hitam mengelilingi matanya, dan bibirnya berwarna pucat abu-abu seperti akan membusuk.

.

.

"AAAAAAAA" sontak Yesung menjerit dan menjauhkan dirinya. Ada apa dengan dongsaengnya ini. Kenapa keadaannya seperti ini...

.

Ryeowook bangkit dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Yesung. Berjalan dengan tangan yang di angkat ke depan.

Yesung sontak memundurkan langkahnya. Gurat ketakukan tercetak jelas di wajah manisnya.

.

"z-zombie" gumam Yesung. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat saat sosok Ryeowook berjalan semakin mendekat.

.

Tidak memperdulikan rasa lelah tubuhnya, Yesung langsung berlari masuk menuju dapur. Rasa lelahnya seolah menguar karena rasa takutnya.

.

Di dapur dia menemukan Sungmin, Shindong, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Kangin duduk di kursi meja makan dengan kepala tertunduk. Tanpa pikir panjang Yesung langsung mendekati mereka.

.

.

"Donghae, Kangin, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Sungmin, Ryeowook dia.. Kenapa di...AAAAAAA.." Yesung langsung menghentikan ucapannya dan menjerit ketika kelima orang itu mengangkat wajah mereka. Keadaan mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ryeowook.

.

"AAAA... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian? Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" Yesung bertanya walaupun pada kenyataannya tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

.

Kelima orang itu bangkit dan mulai berjalan gontai ke arah Yesung dengan tangan yang di angkat kedepan.

.

"eeerrrgghhh..."

.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai melangkah mundur. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dengan cepat dia berbalik dan berlari ke arah kamarnya.

.

Karena terlalu fokus berlari dan sesekali melihat kebelakang, Yesung tidak menyadari ada orang di depannya. Dan Yesung langsung benabrak orang tersebut dan langsung tubuh mungil itu direngkuh oleh orang tersebut.

.

.

"si.. AAAAA..." Yesung langsung menjerit (lagi) ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Siwon dalam keadaan yang sama seperti yang lain. Dan parahnya, kini dia ada di dalam rengkuhan Namja tampan itu.

.

.

"AAAA...AAAA..." Tubuh Yesung bergetar ketika merasakan Siwon membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk lehernya. Air mata sudah membanjiri wajah manis yang terlihat ketakutan itu.

.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Yesung mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga rengkuhan itu terlepas. Langsung saja saja Yesung berlari masuk ke kamarnya ketika melihat Ryeowook, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kangin, Siwon, Shindong kembali berjalan ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Greb~

.

.

tubuh Yesung langsung menegang ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Dia ingin berteriak namun mulutnya ditutup oleh sosok yang memeluknya.

.

"tenanglah baby. Ini aku Kyuhyun. Tenanglah" ucap sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah kyuhyun, di telinga yesung.

.

"Kyunie.." Yesung langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan balas memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang namja yang dicintainya itu. Mencoba mencari perlindungan disana.

.

"Kyu hiks..hiks.. Wookie, Siwon dan yang lainnya. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka hiks..hiks.." Yesung bertanya sambil terisak. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

"memangnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka eoh?" Kyuhyun bertanya seraya mengelus surai halus Yesung.

.

"me-mereka hiks...hiks.. Wajah mereka mengerikan. Mereka seperti zombie. A-aku takut Kyu hiks..." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

.

"apa wajah mereka seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

.

.

Deg~

.

.

Yesung langsung melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendongak menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Dan seolah pasokan oksigen menipis disekitarnya. Nafasnya tercekat. Dadanya sesak. Rasa takut kembali mendominasi setiap inci tubuhnya setelah rasa aman dia rasakan sesaat tadi. Yesung langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Berjalan mundur seraya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Ia menggeleng tidak percaya. Air mata semakin membanjiri wajah manisnya.

.

Keadaan Kyuhyun, tidak jauh berbeda dengan para dongsaengnya yang lain. Dan Kyuhyun menyeringai ke arahnya.

.

.

Pintu kamar di belakang Yesung terbuka. Menampilkan para dongsaengnya yang sudah menjadi zombie-menurut Yesung-sekarang. Berjalan ke arahnya dengan geraman mengerikan.

.

.

.

Yesung terkepung sekarang. Tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Kakinya sudah lemas. Ingin menjeritpun rasanya percuma. Tenggorokannya sudah sakit karena berteriak sejak tadi.

.

.

Perlahan tubuhnya merosot, terduduk di lantai. Hanya menangis yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang. Pasrah akan apa yang akan dilakukan para zombie zombie ini padanya.

.

.

"hiks...hiks... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian? Hiks... Siapa yang melakukan ini pada kalian? A-apa ada zombie yang masuk ke dorm ini dan menggigit kalian semua hiks.. Hingga menjadi seperti ini? Hiks... Hiks..." Yesung terus meracau seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

.

.

.

"mmmbbhh bwahahahahahaha" tiba tiba terdengar suara tawa dari arah sampingnya.

.

Yesung langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal pingkal. Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya kepada para dongsaengnya yang lain. Dan tampak mereka semua cekikikan kini. Bahkan Eunhyuk dan Kangin sudah tertawa terpingkal seperti Kyuhyun.

.

.

"zombie? Hah hahaha baby kau sungguh lucu. Kau masih percaya pada zombie hahahah" Kyuhyun tertawa seraya memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram.

.

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Jadi dia dikerjai? Jadi ini semua hanya lelucon?Dengan kasar Yesung menghapus air matanya dan bangkit lalu...

.

.

.

PLAKK~

.

.

.

Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan tawanya begitu juga dengan member yang lain. Rasa perih langsung menjalari pipinya. Yesung menamparnya.

.

"jadi ini lelucon hah? Hahah bodohnya aku. Tega sekali kalian padaku." Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

.

"baby dengarkan aku dulu. Kami hanya bercanda. Kami.."

.

"apa? Bercanda? BERCANDA KALIAN SUNGGUH TIDAK LUCU. Apa kalian fikir aku senang hah? Aku sudah lelah dengan pekerjaanku hari ini dan kalian mengerjaiku seperti ini? Apa salahku pada kalian? APA HAH? Hiks... Hiks..." Yesung mulai kembali terisak.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang tidak tega melihat hal itu langsung merengkuh Yesung ke dalam pelukannya. Sedikit susah memang karena Yesung terus meronta. Tapi lama kelamaan namja manis itu tenang. Terlalu lelah mungkin. Hanya isakan lirih yang terdengar. Dan memukul mukul pelan dada Kyuhyun.

.

"mian baby. Kami tau kami salah. Kami hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu di hari halloween ini. Maaf jika itu malah membuatmu takut dan tersakiti" Kyuhyun mencoba memberikan penjelasan pada Yesung.

.

"kalian jahat hiks...hiks..." racau Yesung disela isakannya.

.

"iya kami tau. Kau boleh membalas kami nanti" ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengelus surai lembut Yesung.

.

"maafkan kami hyung. Kami tidak bermaksud menyakitimu" tambah Siwon. Member yg lain hanya menunduk. Merasa bersalah mungkin.

.

Sedangkan Yesung hanya mengangguk di pelukan Kyuhyun.

.

Dan tanpa ada yang tau, Yesung menyeringai. Tidak ada lagi isakan lirih yang terdengar. Matanya berubah menjadi merah dan sepasang taring muncul dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN~**

.

.

.

hehehehehe  
gaje kan? apa Ryu bilang :D

.

.

.

**Review :)**


End file.
